Luz Do Seu Olhar
by Miroku-Juray
Summary: Kagura,Kagome e Sango são psicologas e cuidam Sesshoumaru e Miroku.Inu yasha vai ver Sesshoumaru e Miroku e acaba conhecendo kagome. Miroku tenta curar a safadeza mas acaba piorando. Kagura pega o caso do Sasshoumaru e dá no que dá.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
**Luz do seu Olhar**

Capítulo 1

_- Adeus, não quero viver mais, minha vida acabou, adeus... – Disse o jovem._

_- Não, não vá, eu vou te ajudar. Espere!!! – Disse Kagura._

_- Adeus... – Repetiu o jovem._

Ah, esse pesadelo de novo, eu Kagura uma brilhante psicóloga e psiquiatra com problemas em meus pesadelos, é ridículo! E é sempre com esse rapaz. Mas o que me marca nele é seu olhar que emana uma luz linda... Como eu queria estar mais perto dessa luz que é o olhar dele, ele parece ser tão belo.

São 5:30 da manhã faz frio na cidade, olho na janela e só vejo solidão e mais nada, melhor eu me arrumar para ir ao serviço no Hospital da cidade.

- Chegou cedo hoje, Kagura?! Que bom. Continue assim ou já sabe. – Disse Naraku.

- Não consegui dormir direito essa noite, por isso cheguei cedo, senhor. – Respondi.

Naraku é o chefe do hospital, o nome mais renomado na medicina, mas odeio esse homem, faria tudo para poder montar meu consultório separado, no centro da cidade, mas preciso dele, pois me paga até bem e sem dinheiro, significa sem liberdade.

Enquanto isso na sala de Kagome, uma outra psicóloga do hospital, esta atendia um paciente chamado Sesshoumaru, coitado, muito idiota.Seus pais morreram, depois encontrou uma menina abandonada, a adotou e cuidou dela até que ela sumiu, e isso foi demais para ele, não agüentou pirou de vez.

Mas eu é que pirei quando soube que seus pais lhe deixaram uma fortuna gigantesca como herança, olha se eu o curasse conseguiria a liberdade que tanto sonho, pois ele pagaria muito bem a quem o curasse, Sesshoumaru já passou por vários médicos mas o jovem é frio e distante parece que não quer ser ajudado, o é rico e não quer aproveitar a fortuna que tem.

- Sesshoumaru veja o desenho e me diz o que você vê? Converse sobre seus problemas comigo, pelo menos olhe para mim, eu quero te ajudar! – Disse Kagome.

Mas Sesshoumaru continuou como estava, olhar frio, distante e quieto.

- Venha tomar café comigo, descanse um pouco doutora, você está com ele há horas. – Disse um jovem rapaz.

- Boa idéia pois estou exausta mesmo, mas, espere, quem é você? Reparei que você vem aqui quase todos os dias acompanhar as sessões do Sesshoumaru, você é parente dele? – Disse Kagome.

- Sou meio, pois ele é meu meio irmão, somos filhos do mesmo pai mas não da mesma mãe, e não temos uma relação boa não, ele não gosta muito de mim, pois tipo não somos irmãos por parte de mãe acho que ele acha que a mãe dele foi traída sabe. – falou um pouco triste Inu-Yasha

- Ah, mas também sempre vejo você aqui no final da ala psiquiátrica, com o paciente Miroku, ele também é seu parente? – Disse Kagome.

- Não, é só um velho amigo. – Disse Inu-Yasha.

- Mas voltando ao assunto do seu meio irmão, é difícil dizer isso, mas estou quase desistindo dele pois já estou a quatro semanas com ele e não consegui nada. Estou preocupada, mas será que existe outro medico que queira pegar esse caso? – Disse Kagome meio desapontada

- Existe, sou eu mesma! – Disse Kagura.

- Você, Kagura?! Ahaha! Aposto que você só está pensando no dinheiro. Tem que pensar na cura do paciente, não em receber. – falou Kagome um pouco irritada .

- Por dinheiro ou não eu vou cura-lo, e vou sair desse hospital imundo ou não me chamo Kagura!

- Quem é ela? – Perguntou Inu-Yasha com um certo espanto.

- É a Kagura, uma excelente psicóloga e psiquiatra, mas faz de tudo para sair desse Hospital, e só não sai porque não tem dinheiro para construir um consultório no centro, já que aqui na cidade não tem outro Hospital. E o Naraku é muito enérgico com ela, pois sabe que ela sem esse emprego passará necessidades e por isso abusa da garota. E assim ela tenta passar por cima dos outros, mente, topando fazer qualquer coisa só para ganhar dinheiro e sair daqui.

- Ela me pareceu desse tipo mesmo. Foi bom tomar esse café com você, mas vou ali no quarto do Miroku, ver se está tudo bem. – Falou Inu-Yasha.

- Até, então tchau. – despediu – se Kagome.

- Tchau. – Despediu-se Inu-Yasha. 

"Gostei dela." – Pensou Inu-Yasha.

"Nossa esse rapaz é muito simpático, espero que ele volte." – Pensou Kagome.

- E aí, Miroku, tudo beleza? Eu já vi que pelo jeito você continua mentindo. Tem quase um mês que você está aqui... – Disse Inu-Yasha.

- Eu estou melhorando, mas bem devagarinho. Estou malucão Inu, mas é pela minha psiquiatra, ela é boazona e se chama Sango.

- Eu acho que você nunca vai curar essa sua taradisse, nem com psiquiatra, psicóloga, padre, exorcista nada. Toda vez que eu volto aqui, você esta mais tarado. – Falou sorrindo Inu-Yasha.

- Ah, mas eu estou tentando, né? Quem sabe ela não me cura? – Disse Miroku.

- Acho difícil. Mas fica assim, vi que você esta ótimo, depois você me apresenta a Sango, falou?

- E o Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Miroku.

- Tá na mesma, agora acho que outra médica vai pegar o caso dele, mas quem sabe, né? Então tchau, tá? Tudo de bom e até qualquer dia. – Despediu – se Inu-Yasha.

- Tchau, melhoras pro seu irmão... – despediu - se Miroku.

* * *

Essa é minha primeira historia ,espero que gostem,ofereço a uma amiga principalmente,mas a todos voçes que leram tbem,muito obrigado por lerem ,deixem seus comentarios boms ou ruins blz.

tchau até o cap 2 espero bjasso !!!!!!!


	2. Luz do seu olharcap 2

Capitulo 2 

Numa manhã de quarta...

Bom dia Miroku. - Disse um pouco triste Sango.

Bom dia, mas o que você tem, ta muchinha hoje... - Falou Miroku um pouco preocupado.

Aqui eu sou sua medica e por isso eu faço as perguntas! - Falou Sango um pouco ríspida.

Credo que mau humor só pensei que podia ajudar...Você triste não fica bem, você fica mais gostosa sorrindo... - Disse Miroku tentando anima – lá.

Poft!!!Que safadeza é essa, tarado hentai!!! - Respeite – me sou sua medica estou aqui para resolver esse seu problema, mas parece que você esta pior a cada dia, você não deixa passar uma hein, até a minha tristeza é motivo para você me cantar. - Disse Sango brava, mas depois deu um sorriso lindo.

Mas é o que? me conta. - perguntou Miroku preocupado

É uns problemas bobos deixa para lá, agora vamos a sua sessão. – Disse Sango tentando disfarçar a tristeza em seu coração.

Vou dar uma visitadinha ao meu amigo já que estou sem serviço agora de manha. – pensou Inu-Yasha saindo de seu serviço que ficava próximo ao hospital.

Chegando no final da ala psiquiátrica, na porta do quarto do Miroku Inu-Yasha escuta:

Safado!!!Hentai!Tira a mão de mim!Olha essa mão!Socorro – Sango gritava igual uma louca.

Calma Sango, vou tentar me controlar, só você ter calma. – tranqüilizou Miroku

Tá bom, olha vou lhe mostrar umas imagens, você vai visualiza – las, controlar – se e me dizer o que sente. - Falou Sango pausadamente e tentando manter a calma.

Humm...Sango você parece aquela ali, vem cá, já te disse que você vai ser a mãe dos meus filhos, vem cá linda, você é boa demais... - Disse Miroku descontrolado pronto para agarrar Sango.

Socc, Pum, poft, Tapft!!!! - Fez Sango, dando uns bons Socos em Miroku fazendo ele acalmar.

Desculpa Miroku, mas você não me dá outra escolha, você é um caso serio, vou conversar com padre mesmo, ou melhor um exorcista... – Disse Sango desapontada se retirando do quarto onde esta Miroku.

O que aconteceu lá?- Perguntou Inu-Yasha para Sango na porta do quarto de Miroku.

Nada, alias o de sempre, pois no tratamento do miroku temos de mostrar coisas, imagens para ele ver e tentar se controlar, mas quando ele vê parece que fica doido ai eu o acalmo com uns sopapos, parece que é única forma pois nem tranqüilizante de touro o deixa calmo quando ele vê algo relacionado com isso.E se veio o ver volte depois, pois ele esta dormindo – Disse sango num tom bem natural.

Tá bom, obrigado doutora Sango até qualquer dia. – disse Inu-Yasha pasmo.

Enfermeiras venham fazer curativos no paciente Miroku, acho que é um olho roxo, boca sangrando faltando um dente, e vamos precisar de um dentista rápido...- disse Sango saindo de perto de Inu.

Ei!!!Ei, Inu-Yasha lembra de mim, sou Kagome como vai você?! – Gritou Kagome vindo em direção de Inu-Yasha.

Oi tudo bem estava com saudades. – Falou bem alegre Inu-Yasha

Nossa o Miroku sofre né coitado. – Disse Inu-Yasha com d

Pior que todo dia é assim – Disse Kagome meio desapontada

Credo. - Disse Inu-Yasha com espanto

È mais acho que Sango vai conseguir, pois ela é muito seria e não aceita falhas e de um jeito ou de outro ela vai conseguir fazer Miroku deixar de são tão safado.E mudando de assunto eu passei o caso do seu irmão para Kagura. – Disse Kagome.

Pois é, ele apresentou alguma melhora? – Perguntou preocupado Inu-Yasha

Vou dizer a verdade comigo ele não deu nenhuma avanço, mas quem sabe com a Kagura. –Disse Kagome com muita esperança.

É...Vamos ver né.Mas mudando de assunto, você esta tão bem hoje, agente errr... Nos dois juntos sabe... Podíamos sair para jantar qualquer dia né, – disse Inu-Yasha com muita vergonha passando a mão sobre seus longos cabelos negros.

Ahh, adoraria. – respondeu Kagome com um sorriso exuberante.

Que bom que aceitou!Ta bom no sábado as oito – disse Ynu

Perfeito, até então.Smack! – Despediu –se Kagome dando um beijo no rosto de Inu o deixando sem fala.

Kagura esse é o paciente Sesshoumaru, um rapaz com uma serie de problemas psicológicos, mas nenhum físico, é jovem rico, mas apresenta uma ´´paralisia emocional, não chora, não sorri, não fala ,resumindo não faz nada.Você se acha capaz de cura – lo? Pois eu acho que não, mas vou por o caso em suas mãos apesar de ter certeza que vai falhar, pois nem a Kagome conseguiu resultados ainda mais você.Aposto que quer tentar só para muito dinheiro não é? – Perguntou rigidamente Naraku

Acho que essa resposta não é necessária Sr. -Respondeu com um certo receio Kagura.

Responda, sou seu chefe, o que eu mando tem que ser obedecido! – Gritou Naraku

Pode ser senhor – Respondeu Kagura

Sabia...Agora pode sair – Disse naraku sorrindo

Esse Naraku ainda me paga!!!Maldito, ainda bem que vou embora descansar a cabeça, pois amanhã tenho um novo paciente, aguarde - me Sesshoumaru amanhã vou começar seu tratamento para você se curar e eu ganhar muito dinheiro e ser finalmente livre desse homem. –Disse Kagura Muito confiante e dirigindo – se a sua casa.

* * *

Oi demorei atualizar pois meu modem queimou, mas estou de volta, o cap tá ainda um pouco pequeno mas o proximo ñ aguardem pois está otimo.obrigado a todos vcs que leram adoro vcs !!!!!!! 

**Nikki  **  - obrigado por ter gostado da minha fic, continua que estara mais hilaria e romantica....obrigadao por ter lido!!!!!

**Alexandra  **  - que bom que amou minha fic, amo vc tbem, e obrigado mesmo por ter lido aguarde que os proximos cap estao otimos!!! 

**Haruna -** foi mau, esse negocio e primeira e terceira pessoa é meu ponto fraco, mas agora nao vai ser mais por primeira pessoa ,obrigado pela dica e muitissimo obrigado por ter lido bjasso... até a proxima

convide amigos para ler e comentar bjassos Miroku!!!!!


	3. Lu do seu olhar Capitulo 3

**Luz do seu Olhar**

Capitulo 3 

Era manhã de sexta...

_Ajude-me, não quero ir sem antes encontrar-la, preciso ajuda-la, ela é tão pequena, uma criança frágil... Por favor ajude-me!_ –disse o jovem com a bela luz em seu olhar.

_Mas como poderei te ajudar, por favor, me fale, por favor!!!_ – Gritou Kagura Sonhando

Trinnnn!!!!!! – toca o telefone.

Alo, quem fala? – atendeu Kagura um pouco sonolenta, passando a mão no rosto tentando espantar a preguiça matinal.

Já são sete horas, que preguiça é essa garota, esqueceu que hoje começa o tratamento do paciente Sesshoumaru com você, rápido, venha ao hospital o mais rápido possível senão já sabe, nunca saberá quem é sua...tu.tu.tu.tu.tu.! – Gritou Naraku com muita raiva e rispidez desligando o telefone!

Bom dia senhor... – disse Kagura num tom amedrontado no telefone.

Mas a Naraku desligou o telefone na cara dela sem responde-la. Após isso Kagura foi ao banheiro escovou os dentes, fez o que tinha de fazer e foi abrir a janela e ver o dia como em todas as manhãs.

Ahh...Que manhã escura parece que vai chover. Humm que ventinho frio e gostoso, parece que flui de dentro de mim. É, hoje é o meu primeiro dia com o Sesshoumaru espero que eu tenha sucesso ou nunca terei a liberdade que tanto em mim, eu vou conseguir custe o que custar! – disse Kagura a ela mesma num tom bem confiante e alegre apesar de tudo.

Enquanto isso na lanchonete do Hospital, estava Kagome olhando para o tempo sorrindo, feliz, com o pensamento nas nuvens quando chegou Sango e falou:

Tá sonhando com quem Kagome?Nem precisa responder aposto que é com aquele rapaz...O que vem ver o Miroku o, como ele se chama, é o...

Inu-Yasha – Disse Kagome suspirando.

Hiii, já vi que o amor esta rolando no ar...- disse Sango meio espantada

Acho que me apaixonei Sango! – disse Kagome passando as mãos nos cabelos e enrolando -os

É dá para ver a quilômetros de distancia. – disse Sango

Tá tão transparente assim!? – Falou Kagome espantada

Oh! Qualquer um percebe – Disse Sango naturalmente pedindo um suco pro balconista da lanchonete.

Eu e ele vamos sair amanhã a noite não é ótimo – disse Kagome até com os olhos brilhando!

Nossa então tá serio mesmo né, que bom amiga, é meu sonho achar um rapaz que me ame e me leve para sair! – Disse Sango suspirando...

Nossa, primeira vez que você começa se abrir para mim, aqui, eu sei a pessoa quase perfeita, pois perfeita não existe né! – disse Kagome baixinho.

Quem é, me fala!!! – disse Sango muito curiosa.

MIROKU!!!! – Falou Kagome bem alto.

Ah pensei que era serio. – Disse Sango desapontada

Mas fala que ele não é uma gracinha, sabe ser carinhoso, simpático só é um pouco safado, mentira, muito mais muito safado mesmo, mas todos sabem que ele esta aqui só por sua causa, e eu reparei um dia você olhando para ele sozinho lá no jardim suspirado...Sonhando...Acho que você gosta dele; e ele gosta demais de você, é só você dar uma chance.

Você é louca, eu e aquele pervertido, tô fora, eu tava olhando para ele porque...porque...porque eu gosto de acompanhar meus pacientes não só nos quartos mas também ao ar livre é isso! – disse Sango fugindo do assunto

Sabe vou embora, já vi que você tem cada idéia, esses apaixonados são todos malucos...Tchau – despediu-se Sango.

Pensa no que eu disse, tchau. – despediu-se Kagome

Só me faltava essa mais uma louca, agora que vai sobrar para mim...Ninguém merece, se o Miroku já não me desse tanto trabalho agora vem mais uma louca... – pensou Sango.

Kagura chegou e foi direto a sala de seu chefe Naraku e perguntou lhe :

já cheguei e estou pronta para começar – Disse Kagura sorrindo e animada.

Já era hora, esta atrasada 45 minutos. Eu não vou tolerar mais isso mais um atraso desses e você vai se arrepender garota, você sabe ou trabalha ou nunca achará o que procura, trabalhe ou ficara sem saber quem é...

Súbito abre-se a porta da sala: É Kanna trazendo uns relatórios para Naraku interrompendo ele de terminar a frase e ela disse:

Perdão senhor não sabia que estava ocupado.

Não tem problema doutora Kagura já estava de saída, pois tem um paciente muito serio para cuidar. - Falou Naraku

Isso mesmo senhor vou ao quarto de Sesshoumaru agora. – Disse Kagura retirando – se muito aflita.

_Ele tem que me dizer... Ou então nunca vou me perdoar... – _Kagura pensou.

Chegando a porta do quarto Kagura escuta a enfermeira Kikyou:

Acalme–se Sesshoumaru, por favor!.

Por favor, chame Dr Kagome!!!

Kagura entra no quarto e disse:

Pode se retirar eu agora sou a medica que ira cuidar de Sesshoumaru.

Cuidado com ele, pois às vezes a tv o deixa muito agitado, como ele esta agora, você consegue acalma-lo, se não conseguir temos calmantes no armário, tome as chaves – Disse a enfermeira Kikyou se retirando do quarto.

Oi Sesshoumaru, acalme se estou aqui para ajuda-lo...Nossa vai chover melhor eu fechar a janela. – começou a falar Kagura

Sesshoumaru não deixou Kagura fechar a janela, a impediu ficando na frente da mesma, e começou a ventar, a pingar pequenas gotas de chuva e Sesshoumaru começou a ficar mais tranqüilo, Kagura acha isso um pouco estranho, mas aí começava a fazer frio a pingar com um pouco mais de intensidade e os olhos sem brilho dele parece que começaram a brilhar, e Kagura disse:

Você também gosta da chuva e do vento, eu amo o vento, sabia às vezes acho que ele faz parte de mim, você gosta mais do que?

Kagura sabia que ele não iria responder, mas ela tentou conversar, pois ela precisa estabelecer um dialogo entre ela e ele, mas ao contrario ela teve uma surpresa: As cortinas sacudiram, uma grande sopro de vento preencheu o quarto e as gotas de chuva banharam Sesshoumaru e Kagura. Sesshoumaru virou, olhou para Kagura com o olhar... O olhar especial e disse:

Gosto mais da Chuva, quando ela cai.

O olhar que Kagura sempre via em seu sonho estava na frente dela, olhar que emana a luz, a luz divina, depois Kagura disse muito confusa:

Você, você é o rapaz, o rapaz do meu sonho. A luz do seu olhar maravilhoso que me dá forças para viver, agora mais que nunca vou te ajudar pois sempre sonhei com você, sempre quis estar perto dessa luz que é seu olhar, no frio da cidade eu só via solidão, a forças do amor nos uniam, eu só quero tocar em suas mãos, te ter mais perto de mim, e sentir um abraço seu , espero que esse momento nunca tenha fim.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se dela, a abraçou e uma doce brisa suave os envolveu e a chuva ia acabando, o céu começava a brilhar e o sol com raios fracos os iluminava, com certeza ele confia em Kagura, ficaram abraçados um bom tempo até que na tv apareceu uma menina, e ele disse:

Minha, minha menina.

Essa é a criança que você quer encontrar me fala, é ela, responde.Disse Kagura

É...

Fique aqui acalme–se que vou tentar dar um jeito até... – Falou Kagura saindo do quarto correndo.

Kikyou! Seque Sesshoumaru e diga que voltarei mais tarde ou amanha é que é para ele ficar calmo. – disse Kagura apressada

_Ele precisa de carinho, e compreensão, só assim consegue falar sua paralisia é por causa da tristeza, tenho certeza que vou conseguir, a chave é a menina, a menina que sumiu depois que seus pais morreram, nossa a luz de seu olhar me fascinou será que me apaixonei por ele? Não posso, ele é somente meu paciente... – _Pensou Kagura

**

* * *

Respostas as Reviews:**

**Deia-Love-Kouga** - tudo ótimo, obrigado por achar minha fic interessante. Mas vamos ver né quem sabe um dia Miroku e Sesshu se curem, continue lendo que vc ficará sabendo.Muito obrigado, obrigadão por ter lido tá , Bjassos e valeu!!!Vc é d!!!

**Naomi H.N** – Obrigado por ter achado a fic legal, você tbem é muito legal, olha pode deixar que vou tomar cuidado com a ortografia ta,aqui sober os pares , vc vai saber logo continua lendo...Muito obrigado por ter lido, vc é 10!!! Kisu kisu bai bai

**M.H Awayuuki** – Que bom que vc gostou, amou pra caramba, pois vc e sua historia tbem são legais pra caramba obrigadão pelo apoio, bjassos pra vc, te gosto D!!!! e pode deixar que partes melhores que do exorcista estão vindo....

**Yukyuno Hikari** - Obrigado por achar minha fic boa, olha se a Kagura vai conseguir vc ficara sabendo logo continua lendo que tem fortes emoções vindo, muito obrigado por ter lido valeu!!!!!!

**Anônima** – obrigado por ter lido, e que bom que achou minha fic kwai, espere que esse casal ainda vai dar muito o que falar bjassos e valeu!!!!

Gente Muitíssimo obrigado por terem lido ta, qualquer coisa, envie um comentário que eu o responderei blz, tchau até o quarto capitulo!!!!

**Miroku Juray**


End file.
